


Unwarranted Jealousy...?

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Old Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Prompt: I prefer blondes.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 23





	Unwarranted Jealousy...?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Klaus was sitting alone at the bar, nursing a drink, when a woman sat next to him. He glanced at her, and decided to keep to his drink. He wasn’t very lucky when she spoke up.

“Hey there, buy me a drink, handsome?”

She was a pretty brunette, with a tight little dress, probably looking for some fun; which Klaus would usually go for - _in the past_ \- but now he couldn’t. “Sorry sweetheart, I prefer blondes.”

“That’s ok, for you I’ll wear a wig.” the girl said, still trying to seduce him.

Klaus chuckled when he noticed her arrival and took a sip of bourbon, ready for her fiery nature to destroy the other girl - _poor girl never even saw her coming_.

Caroline was _not_ happy with what she had heard right after entering the bar: composing herself she walked towards Klaus and put her hand on his shoulder, “Aww that’s so nice of you, but when he said he preferred blondes, he was talking about me.”

Quickly pecking his lips, she adjusted him so she could sit in his lap, and took a swig of his drink. Seeing that the other girl hadn’t left, Caroline spoke again “Oh you’re _still_ here? Can I help you with something?”

“Calm down love. The girl was just making conversation, no need to fret.”

“Don’t even start, I can’t have an actual innocent conversation with someone else without you getting all pissy, and you say this when she was trying to get in your pants? Ugh you drive me insane!”

“We both know I’d never do anything, you’re being irrational Caroline.”

While the couple fought, the unsuspecting girl slipped away, not wanting to get caught in the middle of it.

“And you’re being a dick! I _hate_ you.”

Staring at each other, their breaths quickened and their hearts beating fast, Klaus was the one to break the silence, “My place or yours?”

“Whichever is closest.” Caroline replied, getting up and walking quickly towards the exit.

“Good.” Klaus marvelled, a smile on his face. Getting up, he ran after her and realized he’d keep running after her, till the ends of the Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
